Il court, il court le renard
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Naruto se fait transformer en renard après avoir vexer des Fées prétentieuses... Et qui c'est qui va s'en occuper? C'EST SASUKE! SasukexNaruto
1. PaRtIe UnE

Titre : Il court, il court le renard…

Autateresse : MOUA !!! Heu ? Ben… Keyko-san…

Source : DIGIMON!!! Hein? Non? O.O … Je me suis trompée ? Naruto alors…

Résumé : Naruto se promène tranquillement dans la forêt et fait la rencontre de deux prêtresses féeries qui outrées par la méconnaissance de Naruto sur leur compte vont le transformer en animal… Oups alors !

Couple : Encore et toujours… SasuNaru !

Rating : A voir… K+ pour l'instant on verra après…

Nombre de chapitre : on va essayer de tout boucler en quatre chapitres !!! J'aime pas faire plus parce que sinon ça traîne en longueur !!! Bon… Disons 4 chapitres et une séquelle…

Genre : Romance, kawai, zoophilie ? OO

Note : Inspirée de petite Fée et Lou… Mes deux chéries… Mes deux muses… Les deux filles sans qui je ne saurais pas qui je suis vraiment !!! MERCI LES FILLES !!! Bonne lectures à tous en passant Et merci de me lire… Sans vous je ne saurais pas non plus que faire !

Note² : Ben heu... Je remercie Haaru qui a bien voulu corriger une inculte comme moi -.-" (et Désolé à Shirenai... J'avais des problèmes de connection et j'ai pas pu te passer le chapitre... Et du coups! J'ai oublier d'enlever la phrase de remerciment !!! gomen gomen gomen gomen...)

Je marche tranquillement dans la forêt, c'est assez calme par ici ! On ne rencontre jamais personne ! Enfin… A part les oiseaux et les autres petits animaux qui sont tout simplement adorables ! Je continue de marcher tranquillement quand soudain je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et voit alors deux jeunes filles plutôt mignonnes mais avec des ailes et des habits faits de feuilles et de fleurs. Elles me font un sourire garni de deux canines pointues. Elles sont identiques ! Les mêmes cheveux bruns et longs et les mêmes yeux verts perçants. Je déglutis un peu et souris à mon tour.

« Bon… Bonjour ?

-Bonjour jeune homme… Que viens-tu faire dans notre forêt ?

-Vo…Votre forêt ? Heu… Ben… Rien… Je me promenais… Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki futur Hokage ! Et vous êtes… ? »

Elles se mirent à rire comme si je venais de sortir la pire débilité survenue au monde.

« Mais voyons… La question ne se pose même pas ! Nous sommes des prêtresses féeries !

-Des quoi ?

-Des prêtresses féeries ! Répètent-elles agacées. »

Je les regarde légèrement surpris. C'est quoi ça pour une histoire ?

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? Demande alors l'une d'elle.

-Heu… Non !

-Tu n'es qu'un ignorant ! Nous sommes une des créatures les plus magnifiques de cette terre ! Les plus belles et les plus parfaites ! D'ailleurs… Tu peux nous appeler 'votre magnificence'. »

Je ne répond rien et me contente de les regarder les yeux ronds…

« Après tout, ça ne nous étonnerait pas ! Nous sommes les meilleures !

-Heu… Vous faites quoi au juste ? Vous avez des pouvoirs ?

-Pauvre ignorant ! Bien sûr que nous en avons ! Nous pouvons lire l'avenir par exemple ! Nous pouvons mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux humains…

-Et… Vous être qui, vraiment ?

-Nous sommes des prêtresses louves féeries, ce qui veut dire que nous avons la grâce du loup et les pouvoirs des fées ! Nous commandons aux animaux et à tous les êtres magiques ! Nous sommes également…

-Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous habillées comme ça ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout gracieuses !

-…

-C'est vrai quoi ! Vous êtes habillées avec de l'herbe… C'est ridicule ! »

Les filles me regardent alors avec colère… Heu… j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Les deux fées ou je sais pas très bien quoi se mettent à voleter autour de moi d'un air menaçant.

« Puisque tu sembles prendre ce qu'on a dit à la légère…

-Nous allons te montrer jusqu'où va notre puissance !

-Dieux de l'air, de la terre, du feu et de la nature conférez-nous vos pouvoirs !!! Donnez nous la puissance pour punir cet ingrat ignorant !!! »

Elles se mettent à parler dans une langue bizarre qui m'est inconnue. Une lumière blanche m'aveugle alors et je ferme les yeux. Je sens des douleurs partout dans mon corps. J'ai mal jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Mes dents s'allongent, je les sens dans ma bouche. Il me pousse des poils de partout et je n'arrive plus à me tenir sur mes deux jambes je tombe sur le ventre. Je tente de parler mais tout ce qui sort de mes lèvres c'est un grognement. Je m'évanouis alors car la douleur devient insupportable.

J'ouvre les yeux. La douleur et les fées ont disparu. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Je me lève mais retombe. Je regarde mes jambes… Hein ? Je n'ai plus deux jambes ni deux bras mais quatre pattes ! J'ai un pelage roux et… et une queue dont le bout est blanc ! Je continue de m'observer… Je… Je suis un renard ? Ma gueule, car c'est bien une gueule, s'ouvre de surprise… Qu'est ce que ces deux folles m'ont fait ? Je tente de faire le tour de la situation… Bon… J'ai peut-être une chance ! Tsunade-baba a toujours été super douée pour les potions… Elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose ! Je me met sur mes quatre pattes et regarde mes vêtements… Pff… En plus ils étaient nouveaux ! J'ai plus qu'à les laisser là ! Je marche doucement vers la sortie de la forêt mais malheureusement je n'avais pas vu le piège à renard qui était tendu et celui-ci se referme sur ma patte droite de devant. Je gémis… Elle saigne ! Ça fait mal ! Mais j'ai eu de la chance… J'aurais pu perdre mon membre ! A renfort de dent et de griffe j'arrive à retirer mon membre meurtri de ce piège ridicule. J'avance encore plus lentement vers la sortie… A ce rythme là je crois que j'en ai pour des jours ! Je ne sais ni faire de jutsu, ni utiliser une grande vitesse… Je ne sais pas chasser dans cet état et encore moi trouver un nid à l'abri des autres prédateurs… Je suis un minuscule renard… Sûrement encore un bébé… Quand je pense que j'ai 16 ans… J'ai la honte là !!! Au petit matin j'arrive enfin à la sortie de la forêt sans autre anicroche… La faim me tiraille l'estomac, j'ai mal partout et je suis si fatigué… J'avance vers Konoha quand soudain je me sens levé du sol. Je regarde la cause de mon élévation soudaine. C'est un petit garçon… Il est mignon ! Il a les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris mais il a un regard bizarre… Pourquoi je lui fais pas confiance?

« Et les mecs ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !!! »

Une bande de gosse arrive ils me regardent tous avec de gros yeux…

« Beuh… C'est un renard !!!

-Il est pas beau !!! J'aime pas ces bêtes là !

-Dites… Ca vous dit de lui mettre des sacs de sable ? On prend un bâton et on se met à le taper ça pourrait être marrant !!

-Ben nan ! On n'a pas de sable !

-C'est pas grave ! Moi j'ai du sel !!!

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec du sel ?

-J'aime bien rajouter du sel dans ma nourriture ! Alors j'en ais piqué à maman !»

Je tente de gigoter pour me débarrasser du gamin mais rien à faire il me tient bien… Ils me ferment le museau avec une corde et m'attachent des sacs de sel aux pattes. Je tente de m'en débarrasser mais le sel s'infiltre à l'intérieur de ma blessure et ça me fait encore plus mal. Je gémis de douleur. Soudain on me frappe à la tête et sur le dos… Les gosses sont en train de rire… J'ai mal… Pourquoi ils font ça ? Pourquoi ? Je tente de m'enfuir pour me protéger mais tombe à terre ce qui fait encore plus rire les enfants. Je continue de gémir. Qu'est ce que ça leur apporte de faire ça ? La douleur des autres leur fait du bien ? Pourquoi…

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Je tourne la tête, je connais cette voix c'est celle de…

L'homme attrape la main d'un des gamins et lui fait lâcher le bâton.

« Allez-vous en ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Les gamins s'enfuient de peur de réprimande et Sasuke, car c'est bien lui, baisse la tête vers moi en soupirant. Il se met à genoux devant moi mais je tente de reculer.

« Allez viens… T'inquiètes pas je te veux pas de mal ! Me dit-t-il d'une voix douce… Si douce… »

Il retire la ficelle qui retient ma mâchoire et m'enlève les sacs de sel. Il grimace face à ma blessure.

« Et bien… Ils ne t'ont pas raté… Je vais t'emmener avec moi pour te soigner… »

Il approche brusquement ses mains de moi pour me prendre et sans trop savoir pourquoi mon cœur s'affole et pour me défendre je lui mords la main. Je grogne et mords plus fort mais il a l'air de s'en foutre et me prend quand même dans ses bras me serrant contre sa poitrine… Je tente de me débattre, je sens le sang sur mes dents… Je veux qu'il me lâche !!!

« Ça ne sert à rien de me mordre comme ça ! Je te prends quand même avec ! T'as besoin d'aide… Puis t'es encore un bébé tu vas pas réussir à survivre tout seul… »

Je grogne et le lâche… Il me prend un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il se relève et se dirige vers le domaine Uchiwa… Je suis fatigué… Si fatigué que je m'endors, sans m'en rendre compte, dans ses bras puissants…

Fin de la première partie.


	2. PaRtIe DeUx

Titre : Il court, il court le renard…

Autateresse : Keyko-san... ça a pas changer de proprio entre temps!

Disclamer : Est-ce que je sais dessiner une face de rat aux cheveux roses ? Nan ? Ben… Vous l'avez votre réponse !

Source : DRAGON BALL LA QUETE FINALE DES 7 BOULES DE CRISTAL DE MULTIME ETOILE !!! DRAGON BALL POUR UN IDEAL COMBAT GLACIAL DU BIEN CONTRE LE MAL !!! Hum… Naruto !

Résumé : Naruto se promène tranquillement dans la forêt et fait la rencontre de deux prêtresses féeries qui outrées par la méconnaissance de Naruto sur leur compte va le transformer en animal… Oups alors !

Couple : Encore et toujours… SasuNaru !

Rating : A voir… K+ pour l'instant on verra après…

Nombre de chapitre : on va essayer de tout boucler en quatre chapitres !!! J'aime pas faire plus parce que sinon ça traîne en longueur !!! Bon… Disons 4 chapitres et une séquelle…

Genre : Romance, kawai, zoophilie ? OO

Note : Inspirée de petite Fée et Lou… Mes deux chéries… Mes deux muses… Les deux filles sans qui je ne saurais pas qui je suis vraiment !!! MERCI LES FILLES !!! Bonne lectures à tous en passant Et merci de me lire… Sans vous je ne saurais pas non plus que faire !

Note² : Je remercie ma bêta HAARU Hein que tu vas m'aider ? PTDR

**P**_a_R**t**_I_e **D**_e_U**x**

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma patte bandée… MON DIEU !!! Ça me fait bizarre de dire 'Ma patte' J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque instant on va me faire 'Aller mon chien, donne la papatte à ton maître'… Même si proprement dit ! Je ne suis pas un chien ! Un renard ! Je suis un beau renard au pelage roux et au bout de la queue blanc ! Je tourne la tête et vois Sasuke, il est en train de lire. Je tente de parler mais tout ce qui sort de ma gueule c'est une sorte de glapissement aigu. Sasuke lève les yeux de son livre et me sourit tendrement. Il pose son bouquin, se lève et s'approche de moi. Il me caresse derrière les oreilles… Nnh… C'est qu'il est doué ! J'en ronronnerais presque ! Mais… Est-ce que ça ronronne un renard d'abord ?

« Et bien petite boule de poil ? Déjà réveillée ? »

Je lui mords le doigt au surnom et il rigole.

« Je vois… T'aimes pas 'Boule de poil'… Je t'appelle comment alors ? »

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans une autre pièce. La cuisine ! Il me pose sur la table et me met un bol avec de l'eau dedans sous le nez. Je regarde le bol… Puis lui… Puis le bol… Puis Sasuke… Puis le récipient.

« Quoi ? T'as peur que je t'empoisonne ? »

Je le regarde en soulevant un sourcil. N'importe quoi ! Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau et tente de boire sans m'étouffer. J'entends un rire alors je sors ma tête du bol et vois Sasuke se rouler parterre. Je produis un glapissement de protestation mais ça ne fait que faire redoubler ses rires…

« Je sais quel nom je vais te donner !! Mandarine t'ira très bien !!! »

Sasuke se préparait pour la mission. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant… Et rire ! Laisse tomber… C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça… Si heureux ! Si beau… Ça lui donnait un air tellement séduisant… Hein ? Qu'est ce que je pense moi ? Quand Sasuke a finit de se préparer il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne.

« Aller mon petit renardeau… Je vais y aller ! Sois sage, hein ! Bordelise pas tout !!! » Je lui tire la langue ce qui le fait rire et même pousser un 'WAAAAAAAAW' d'admiration… C'est vrai que pour un renard ce n'est pas courant ! Et il s'en va. Bon… Récapitulons ! Je suis un renard, je suis blessé, je suis chez Sasuke (qui m'a nommé Mandarine mais bon passons…) et pour finir je n'ai aucun moyen d'aller chez Tsunade sans me faire piétiner par tous les habitants ! Bref… Autant dire que ça pourrait pas être pire ! Mmh… En fait… Vaut mieux pas que ce soit pire ! J'espère que l'amélioration de cette histoire ira dans le sens d'une amélioration globale ! … C'est un peu répétitif comme phrase non ? Je la refais ! J'espère que cette putain de situation de merde va ENFIN s'améliorer parce que ça me casse les couilles de rester chez Sasuke à faire le gentil renard surdoué ! C'est mieux ? Non ? De toute façon je vous emmerde ! Ouais, ouais… Vous aussi ? Ben… Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? De toute façon je perds mon temps à parler avec vous ! Et sans plus faire attention aux gens qui assistent en spectateurs à toute ma malchance devant leur ordinateur et avec du chocolat dans les mains, j'entreprends de visiter la demeure. Au rez-de-chaussée on a : la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger et l'entrée !!! Cette maison c'est vraiment un petit château de 200 pièces ! Je commence à monter les escaliers. Je suis obligé de mordre les marches en appuyant sur mes pattes comme un forcené… C'est fatiguant ! VRAIMENT !!! POURQUOI LES FEES NE M'ONT PAS TRANSFORMÉ EN OURS ? Un grand ours brun !!! Ça a pas de problème pour monter des escaliers un ours ! Je soupire (et oui !!! Un renard ça soupire !!! Vous ne saviez pas?) Je déteste la situation du moment ! Arrivé enfin au bout des marches je commence à regarder… Des couloirs… Des couloirs… ENCORE DES COULOIRS !!! Des pièces fermées… Ha nan !!! Je me suis tapé toutes ces marches pour rien ? C'est injuste !!! J'avance encore un peu et trouve la chambre de Sasuke… Décorée avec des posters d'animaux, de groupes de chanteurs… Et des mangas ! Je ne le savais pas fan à ce point !!! Il y a une bibliothèque énorme avec plein de livres !!! Il a la télé, l'ordinateur, la radio… Ben tout quoi ! Il est confort dans sa chambre lui !!! Je me demande… C'est là que je vais dormir ou il va me mettre une niche dehors ? Galère ! Comme dirait Shikamaru… Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour retourner dans la cuisine boire de l'eau mais tout à mes pensées je rate la première marche et dévale le reste sur le museau ou le dos… ITAI !!! La porte s'ouvre alors que je suis étalé sur la première marche, la tête sous la patte postérieure gauche. En me voyant Sasuke me 'ramasse' et me met dans ses bras. Je glapis d'un air mécontent pour la forme et lève la tête… Ce que je vois me laisse coi. Il a les yeux embués de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler. Il me serre un peu contre lui et monte à l'étage. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il me pose sur son lit et va mettre un disque. 'Where the wild roses grow' (ceux qui connaissent… M'en fiche -.-'…).

« Salut Mandarine… Tu sais… Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la joie ! Déjà rien qu'en mission… Mon petit rayon de soleil n'était pas là ! Je savais que Kakashi-sensei nous cachait quelque chose ! Et quand je lui ais demandé où il était… Il m'a répondu qu'il a disparu sans laisser de trace ! Il l'accuse même d'avoir peut-être déserté… Lui ? Déserter ? Jamais ! Il aime trop ce village ! Malgré tout le mal que les gens pensent de lui à cause du démon qu'il a en lui… Il pense que je ne le sais pas… Mais ça fait longtemps que je sais ce qu'il en est ! Puis… Je l'aime ! J'aime Naruto… Ça a toujours été mon coéquipier ! Au début nos rapports n'étaient pas excellents… Mais il a toujours été d'un esprit très combatif… Très persévérant ! Et j'admire ça chez lui ! Il a toujours fait le meilleur pour les autres, parfois en ignorant son propre bonheur… Jamais il n'aurait pu déserter ! »

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mon nez. Je lève les yeux… Sasuke pleure ! Je lui mords gentiment le doigt… JE SUIS LA CRETIN !!! PUIS ARRETE DE PLEURER !!! Franchement quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux de moi !!! Pff… Que diraient tes admiratrices franchement ? En sachant que tu es gay ? T'as rien dans le crâne ! Il me caresse l'arrière des oreilles. Il est amoureux de moi ! J'arrive pas à y croire… Mon meilleur ennemi est gay et en plus il est amoureux de moi !!! ALORS QUE J'AI JAMAIS ATTIRE PERSONNE JE ME METS A ATTIRER LES GARCONS !!! Non mais c'est pas injuste ça ? Non, non… Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité ! C'est son cul il en fait ce qu'il veut ! Mais j'aurais aimé attirer une nana !!! AU MOINS UNE !!! C'est pas juste…

« En plus… Il est d'une naïveté et d'une gentillesse maladive ! Je te donne un exemple… La petite Hyuuga ! Hinata ! Elle est folle amoureuse de lui ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Il ne l'a pas remarqué ! … »

Hinata m'aime ? Avec quoi il vient lui ?

« Et il a de ces yeux… Un bleu pur des profondeurs de l'océan !!! MAGNIFIQUE ! Et des cheveux blonds soyeux… Ils ont l'air tellement doux ! On a envie de passer sa main dedans ! ET IL A UN DE CES TORSES !!! Ce mec est une bombe ! Si Sakura arrêtait d'être obsédée par moi, elle saurait que ce mec est exceptionnel ! Je suis complètement fou de lui… Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir lui dire de peur d'être rejeté… Ou encore de provoquer du dégoût sur son visage ! »

Il… Il parle de ça avec tellement de passion ! De tristesse et de regret… C'est… C'est touchant ! Venant de lui c'est vraiment touchant ! Je voudrais le consoler, mais je n'ai aucun moyen… Je lui lèche la main pour le réveiller. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

« Aller ! On ne va pas rester là toute la journée ! Je vais faire à manger !!! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas enjoué mais s'arrête soudainement l'air soucieux.

« Mais au fait… Ça mange quoi les renards ? »

Heu… Des ramens ?

Fin de la deuxième partie.


	3. PaRtIe TrOiS

Titre Nop court, il court le renard…

Autateresse : Toujours la même folle tarée psychopathe qui aime faire souffrir ses perso… Keyko-san !

Disclamer : Si j'étais la créatrice de Naruto, Sasuke et Naruto serait depuis loooooooongtemps ensemble… Et Sasuke ne serait pas partit chez Orochimaru o.O Alors non… Ce n'est pas à moi !

Source : Hamtaroooooo C'est le plus petit des grands héros mon amiiiiiiiiiiiii Amidou, Enest, Topla, Chapo … Bref ! Naruto.

Résumé : Naruto va avec Sasuke chez la gondaime pour des conseils gastronomiques. Celle-ci reconnaît Naruto et va lui faire parvenir le moyen de se retransformer en lui… Malheureusement… Un peu trop tard !

Couple : On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes : SasuNaru !

Rating : A voir… K+ pour l'instant on verra après…

Nombre de chapitre : on va essayer de tout boucler en quatre chapitres !!! J'aime pas faire plus parce que sinon ça traîne en longueur !!! Bon… Disons 4 chapitres et une séquelle…

Genre : Ben… Romance, Déprime et… Zoophilie en arrière fond XD

Note : Inspirée de petite Fée et Lou… Mes deux chéries… Mes deux muses… Les deux filles sans qui je ne saurais pas qui je suis vraiment !!! MERCI LES FILLES !!! Bonne lectures à tous en passant Et merci de me lire… Sans vous je ne saurais pas non plus que faire !

Note² : Ben… Je remercie ma beta !

Bonne lecture !

_P__**a**__R_**t**_I_**e**_ T_**r**_O_**i**_S_

Et voilà comment moi Naruto Uzumaki me retrouve dans un sac noir pendant le chemin de la maison Uchiwa jusqu'à la tour de L'hokage. Ben ouais… Faut dire que monsieur m'a regardé avec un air désolé avant de me sortir : _« Désolé mais je n'ai aucune envie de donner à mes fans une raison de penser que je suis adorable et affectueux ! Savoir que j'ai un animal ne ferait que leur donner une raison de m'adorer… QUELLE PLAIE ! »_

Mais n'empêche que j'étouffe moi dans ce sac ! J'aime bien Sasuke, c'est un chic type mais quand j'aurais retrouvé ma forme humaine, j'appellerais la S.P.A pour les prévenir de ses agissements… Puis je chercherais le nom de ces gamins pour leur faire payer cher leur agissement… Quand je pense que j'aurais pu crever à cause d'eux… ça me fait froid dans le dos ! J'entends l'agitation de la tour, reconnaissable à son brouhaha caractéristique et trois coups portés à une porte ainsi qu'un 'entrez' retentissant.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama !

-Sasuke ! Soupire Tsunade. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le ton de Sasuke devient alors embarrassé.

-En fait… Ce serait pour un conseil !

-Un conseil ?

Je peux aisément imaginer la vielle peau avec un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui…

Il me sort alors de son sac. Et là je vois l'Hokage rire de bon cœur.

-Ha mais oui bien sûr ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les animaux Sasuke !

Mon ami reste de marbre attendant que ça passe… Apparemment il s'en fout ! L'Hokage finit par se troubler sous le regard froid et vide et reprend son sérieux.

-Hum… Oui alors… Je ne suis pas une experte en animaux, moi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux d'appeler une animalerie ?

-Oui bien sûr… Comme si cette idée ne m'avait pas traverser l'esprit ! Je vous signal juste qu'on a rien sur les renard depuis 'Kyuubi', cet animal a été diabolisé et la haine des villageois les a pousser à anéantir l'espèce… Je tiens en main, peut-être un des derniers renards existants ! Je me vois mal arriver à l'animalerie avec un renard dans les bras et leur dire 'Vous n'auriez pas de la nourriture spéciale pour lui ?'

-C'est pas faux !

Elle tend les bras vers moi avec un sourire. Sasuke me tend vers elle et la vieille me met sur son bureau.

-En tout cas il est adorable ! S'extasie-t-elle.

Il continue à discuter sur ce qu'il pourrait faire et moi j'attrape un bic qui traîne et essaye d'écrire sur une feuille pendant que personne ne fait attention. Je m'assieds alors à côté et j'attends que ENFIN Tsunade le remarque. Finalement elle baisse les yeux vers moi et me caresse le haut du crâne avant de froncer les sourcils en remarquant le bic que j'ai entre les dents et ce que j'ai écrit 'Naruto'. Là elle me regarde dans les yeux avant de faire un énorme sourire et réagir de la manière la plus bizarre et la plus folle qui soit… Elle aussi je vais la dénoncer à la S.P.A !

Elle m'étouffe contre sa poitrine abondante de telle manière que je ne sais presque plus respirer… Et pour finir elle me hurle des 'Kya' retentissant dans les oreilles…

J'entends alors Sasuke toussoter et la vieille cesse ses gamineries.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… heu… Ton renard est trop adorable ! Et je pense que j'ai la solution ! J'ai une technique spéciale pour savoir ce qu'il voudra manger !

-Quelle technique ?

-Hum… heu… C'est une technique secrète ! Et d'ailleurs, il ne faut pas que tu restes là quand je l'exécute ! Je te prierais de sortir !

Elle le poussa littéralement dehors avant de me poser sur son bureau et de prendre une machine à écrire.

-Bon… Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas taper sur cette machine les réponses… Ok ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Bien… Pourquoi es-tu un renard ?

Je tape difficilement sur la machine… Avec mes petites pattes c'est difficile ! Et répond que j'ai insultée deux espèces de Fée.

-Mmmh… Des Féeries louve nan ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Mmmh… Je vais tenter de trouver un remède à leur sort en attendant tu vas rester avec Sasuke…

J'écris 'Pas question' mais apparemment elle s'en fiche…

-Et sinon… Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger ?

Je tape 'ramen' sans aucune hésitation et elle me regarde comme si j'étais un crétin monumental.

-Bon… Je vais rappeler Sasuke !

Elle ouvre la porte et me donne à Sasuke.

-Il peut manger des ramens !

-Des… Pour un renard ?

/un peu plus tard, à la maison familiale des Uchiwa/

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'articuler d'autres mots que l'Hokage a fermé la porte… Quelle joie !

-Holala… j'espère qu'elle a raison et que tu ne vas pas tomber malade !

Sasuke me met un bol de ramen sous le nez et je plonge la tête dedans et commence à manger goulûment. Ce qui fait rire Sasuke.

-Et bien… T'as l'air d'aimer ça en tout cas !

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Sasuke se lève pour aller voir et moi je continue de me goinffrer. Sasuke arrive une dizaine de minute plus tard avec une enveloppe.

-Tu te rends compte de ça mandarine ? Ils m'ont adressé un courrier qui devait revenir à Naruto !

Je m'étrangle avec une nouille et Sasuke me réprimande.

-Ne - Mange pas si vite !

Sasuke retourne à la contemplation de son… heu… Pardon MON enveloppe.

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'écrit…

Il commence à ouvrir l'enveloppe et moi je retiens ma respiration. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Alors ça c'est étrange… « Pour te soigner mets-toi dans l'eau »… Soigner de quoi ?

Il finit par reporter son attention sur moi et soupirer.

-Mandarine… T'es absolument dégoûtant ! Je ne peux pas te laisser traîner sal comme ça dans ma maison… Je vais te donner un bain !

Il me prend dans ses bras et je réfléchis… Pour me soigner… Heu… Me soigner de quoi ? MAIS DE MA TRANSFORMATION… Alors… Trempe toi dans l'eau… Ho nan…

Sasuke remplit sa baignoire d'eau. Je tente de m'échapper de son emprise.

-Ha non ! T'avais qu'à manger plus proprement !

Il me met dans l'eau malgré le fait que je me débats je ferme les yeux quand ma première patte atteint l'eau tiède. Sasuke me lâche et j'entends un 'pouf' et sens l'atmosphère s'alourdir… C'est alors que j'ouvre un œil puis l'autre… Pour découvrir un Sasuke blanc comme un linge qui me regarde comme si… ben… Qui me regarde… Vraiment très étonné ? Très en colère ? Avec des envies de meurtres ? Un peu tout ça à la fois…

Fin de la partie 3.


	4. PaRtIe QuAtRe

Autateresse : La fille hyper dingue qui tient entre ses mains perverse un clavier noir

Autateresse : La fille hyper dingue qui tient entre ses mains perverses un clavier noir... Keyko-san quoi !

Source : Non, je ne me suis pas perdue sur et je peux vous assurer que nous sommes dans Naruto !

Résumé : Naruto vient de reprendre sa forme humaine devant Sasuke qui entre alors dans une colère noire... Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent pour lui s'il le repousse sans arrêt ?

Couple : SasuNaru ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Rating : K+

Nombre de chapitre : 4 chapitres et une séquelle… si j'ai le temps'

Genre : Romance, kawai.

Note : Inspirée de petite Fée et Lou… Mes deux chéries… Mes deux muses… Les deux filles sans qui je ne saurais pas qui je suis vraiment !! MERCI LES FILLES !! Bonne lecture à tous en passant Et merci de me lire… Sans vous je ne saurais pas non plus que faire !

Note2 : Un grand merci à ma Haaru chérie pour sa correction

**P**_a_R**t**_I_e **Q**_u_A**t**_R_e.

Houlà... Je vois Sasuke se lever et sortir un kunai de sa poche... Est-ce que ce mec se balade toujours avec un kunai ?

-Heu... Sasuke... Quelle surprise ! Je lui dis paniqué en essayant de paraître étonné.

-Une surprise hein ?

Il s'approche de moi... Mon dieu j'ai peur ! Je vais me mettre au fond de la baignoire.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je peux tout expliquer !

-Ha vraiment ? Et bien vas-y ! J'attends tes explications avec une grande impatience !

Il croise les bras et lève un sourcil en me regardant avec les yeux qui lancent des éclairs... Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et bien... C'est-à-dire que...

-Oui ?

-C'est trèèèèèès compliqué ! Et c'est très possible que...

-Que je ne comprenne pas ? Je peux toujours essayer !

-Hum et bien... Y a des fées... Je les aie insultées et pour me punir elles m'ont transformé en renard... Et par le plus grand des hasards tu m'as trouvé et m'as soigné... Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs c'est... Vraiment... Très gentil !

-Vas-y... Prends-moi pour un con ! Sors de chez moi tout de suite avant que je ne te tue ! Dit-il très calmement… trop calmement.

Sans me faire prier je sors à la vitesse grand V de la salle de bain et c'est là que je me rends compte que... ben... Que je suis tout nu ! Je vais pas me balader tout nu dans les rues ? ... Si ? Alors rapide calcul... Si je sors tout nu dans les rues, on va penser je ne sais quoi de moi et on va peut-être même me faire bannir du village (les vieux du conseil n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour ça... Et il pourrait toujours l'exploiter comme quoi je serais un pédophile ou je ne sais quoi d'autres)

Et si je vais chez Sasuke... Je risque de finir en hachis carbonisé par un katon... Bon... L'espoir fait vivre ! Peut-être qu'il va bien vouloir me prêter des vêtements... Je retourne sur mes pas et vois Sasuke tirer l'eau de la baignoire, tout ça avec un calme inquiétant...

-Hum... Sasuke ? Je dis d'une toute petite voix.

Il se tourne vers moi brusquement avec son sharigan activé.

-Sasuke je suis désolé ! Mais je suis tout... Ben... Dans mon plus simple appareil ! Et... Tu ne

pourrais pas me prêter des vêtements ? ... S'il te plait ?

En voyant la tête de Sasuke à ce moment-là je me dis que finalement c'est pas si mal de se faire bannir du village mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que Sasuke m'envoie tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main dans la figure (à l'occurrence, un kunai que j'ai réussi à éviter, une bassine, un sèche-cheveux, un savon, une boite de pansement et deux ou trois shampooings.). Je me retrouve parterre après l'attaque et Sasuke va fouiller dans une armoire et quand enfin je peux lever la tête c'est pour recevoir des vêtements et deux sandales en plein dans la tête.

-Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Quand t'auras fini de t'habiller t'auras plus qu'à dégager !

Je le regarde tristement.

-Sasu...

-Ne me parle plus jamais ! Me hurle-t-il.

-Sasuke, je t'assure que je n'ai pas voulu ça, j'ai rien fait ! C'est ces fées qui...

-Comme si j'avais encore l'âge de croire aux dragons et aux sorcières ! Nan mais franchement...

Il sort de la pièce en claquant la porte... Sans savoir pourquoi je me retrouve triste, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux... J'enfile les vêtements de Sasuke avec le symbole de la famille derrière le dos... Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir c'est que j'ai la classe… et c'est là que j'éclate.

-Mon bandeau ! Je m'exclame.

Il est resté dans la forêt j'y avais même pas pensé ! Non mais quel con !

Je sors en vitesse de chez Sasuke pour aller récupérer mon bandeau frontal, je retrouve vite mon bandeau par contre mes vêtements sont introuvables... je vais devoir rester avec les vêtements de Sasuke ? Ho nan... Je maudis un instant les fées et je sors de la forêt pour rentrer chez moi et vu que moi j'habite dans un quartier populaire TOUT LE MONDE me voit habiller comme Sasuke... Qu'est ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer ?

-Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Hurle une voix de douce jeune fille.

Ha tiens... V'la aut' chose...

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les vêtements de Sasuke-kun ? Dit la fille complètement hystérique.

-Bonjour Sakura, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, oui je vais bien et toi ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et dit moi ce que tu fais avec les vêtements de Sasuke !

Elle se mit à réfléchir un instant.

-Et... Et aussi où tu étais !

-Alors... Sasuke m'a retrouvé à poil dans la forêt et a été assez gentil pour me prêter des vêtements.

-Tout nu ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout nu dans la forêt ?

Je m'approche d'elle avec un sourire à la Jiraiya et je lui fais d'un air de confidence.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Elle devient alors rouge brique ce qui jure atrocement avec ses cheveux.

-Heu... Non ça ira !

-C'est ce que je pensais !

Je m'en vais en courant. Punaise, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je viens de rembarrer Sakura ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... Je suis malade ?

-Nous on dirait plutôt que t'es guéri mais bon... Chacun voit ça comme il veut.

Je me retourne pour voir les deux fées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et puis comment ça guéri ?

-En fait, on avait un plan, te faire comprendre à quel point Sakura était bête et Sasuke génial ! Et on a réussit... Maintenant on aimerait que tu finisses avec lui !

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il est lent à la détente !

Hey !

-Pff, quoi qu'il en soit, tu es amoureux de Sasuke !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je leur crie furax.

-Ha oui ? Prouve-le !

-Heu ... ben... heu... Comment ?

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être amoureux de Sasuke ?

Je réfléchis, pourquoi je ne peux pas être amoureux de Sasuke ? Ha !

-C'est un garçon !

-Lui ça ne l'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi !

Ha oui c'est vrai ça...

-Heu… Ben c'est mon rival !

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché…

-Il est brun ! Il n'aime pas les ramens ! Je ne sais pas moi !

-Tu n'as aucune bonne raison en fait ! Réfléchis… Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Sakura ?

-Elle est mignonne !

-Et… ?

-Et ben… Ben quoi ? Voilà !

Faite pas chier !

-Très bien… Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sasuke ?

-C'est… Dur à dire !

-Ha ?

-Oui je l'aime bien mais il m'énerve…

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ?

-Ben… Il est gentil ! Ce n'est pas un salaud sans cœur comme je pensais, il a un bon fond et c'est vrai que quand j'allais mal il était toujours le premier à venir m'aider, à me faire réagir… Mais toujours un peu caché pour que j'aie l'impression qu'il n'était pas là pour moi mais au fond de moi… Je savais que si, il était là… C'était rien que pour moi…

-Très intéressant !

Mais je rêve ! Elles sont en train de noter ce que j'ai dit ma parole ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans le cabinet du psy !

-C'est presque le cas, tu veux qu'on amène un fauteuil ? Me dit l'une d'elles.

Ha oui, elles lisent les pensées ! Ben j'aurais tout vu franchement !

-Bon et pourquoi il t'énerve ?

-Toutes les filles lui courent après ! On dirait que c'est un dieu, mais c'est juste un gars comme les autres ! Enfin non pas comme les autres mais elles sont là pour sa beauté alors qu'elles ne le connaissent pas !

-C'est pas vraiment de sa faute ça…

-Oui mais ça m'énerve que toutes ces cloches tournent autour de lui ! Puis ensuite il m'ignore et il arrête pas de se moquer de moi… Qu'est-ce que ça m'agace !

-Oui continue… Dit l'une d'elle en continuant de noter.

-Et il se croit supérieur à moi et … et voilà !

Les fées posèrent leur carnet et levèrent un sourcil.

-C'est tout ?

-Ben oui…

-Donc en fait… Les raisons pour lesquelles ils t'énervent… C'est parce que tu es jaloux de lui !?

-Mais non je…

- Avoue-le ! Les filles lui courent après sans le connaître ! Sous-entendu : moi je le connais. Quand il t'ignore tu voudrais qu'il te remarque… C'est parce que tu l'aimes ?

-Mais je…

-Et puis tu n'aimes pas qu'il se moque de toi…

-Mais personne ne peut se moquer de moi !

-Mais ça te rend triste !

-Pas du tout !

-Vraiment ?

-Heu… Ben oui !

-Réfléchit… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Sasuke ?

Heu ben… Je l'aime beaucoup oui… Mais c'est que de l'amitié… Jamais autre chose que je sache, je n'ai jamais cherché à avoir de lui une caresse ou quoique ce soit, juste un peu d'attention. Mais j'ai été heureux avec lui quand j'étais un renard. J'avais toute son attention, il se confiait à moi et il… Bon j'ai honte mais j'ai aimé quand il caressait doucement mes poils, mon ventre et tout ça… Il m'a soigné, il s'est montré super doux… il était si mignon ! Et puis… J'ai été si triste quand il m'a regardé avec colère… On aurait dit qu'il se sentait trahit… Et dégoûté par mon attitude… Donc tout ça… Ma tristesse… Mon obsession… Je l'aime ? Impossible je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme à un petit ami ou un… amant ! Enfin si dans le fond… J'ai souvent eut envie de le prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser ses joues… Mais ça me paraissait normal en tant qu'amis…mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment…

-Pas vrai ? Je dis en levant les yeux vers les fées mais… Elles ont disparu !

Ben génial ! Au moment où j'ai besoin d'elles… POUF ! Elles disparaissent…

-Naruto ?

Je me retourne et je vois Iruka-sensei qui a les larmes aux yeux.

-Heu… Oui ?

Il se jette dans mes bras et me sert fort contre lui… Argh ! J'étouffe.

-Iru… J'étouffe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Où étais-tu chenapan ? Mon dieu j'ai eut peur pour toi ! Tu n'as pas idée des nuits que j'ai passées tellement j'étais inquiet ! Même Kakashi n'arrivait plus à me faire penser à autre chose…

-Kakashi ? Je demande surpris.

-Heu…

Il me lâche brusquement en rougissant. Tiens ? Il me cache des choses maintenant ? C'est nouveau !

-Et bien… Comment te dire ça…

-Vous êtes avec mon pervers de sensei et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Je crie attirant des regards sur nous.

Iruka me bâillonne de ses mains tout en rougissant encore plus. C'est qu'il est beau mon tuteur ! Je comprends pourquoi Kakashi le veut… En tout cas il a intérêt à bien s'occuper de lui ce vieux pervers parce que sinon je me fâche !

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Voush inshete pa shenshei !

Ne comprenant pas ce que j'essaye de lui dire il enlève sa main et je reprends :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! J'espère que ça marchera… Et si ce pervers minable vous fait quoi que ce soit !

Je commence à m'enflammer et à promettre mille tortures mais voyant mon ancien professeur rougir devant cet assaut je souris.

-Il s'occupe bien de vous au moins, nee ? Vous êtes heureux ?

-Heu… Naruto…. Je… Oui… Je suis très heureux !

Il sourit doucement avant de se souvenir d'une chose…

-Hey mais il faut que je t'emmène chez la Gondaime ! Dit-il en me tirant les oreilles. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le scandale que ça a fait dans le village !

-Iru-sensei… Vous me faites mal !

-Arrête de geindre !

Il me fait traverser tout le village et arriver au bureau de l'Hokage je fais :

-Bonjour Tsunade-baba !

-M'appelle pas comme ça morveux ! Maintenant que t'as repris ta forme tu vas pouvoir réintégrer ton équipe ! Vous avez une mission demain ! Maintenant sortez j'ai du travail !

Tsunade nous jette dehors et Iruka me regarde.

-Heu… Elle n'a pas l'air trop surpris de te voir !

- Ben pourquoi elle le serait ? Elle m'a envoyée en mission ! Je l'ai finie je suis revenu !

-… hein ?

-Oui ! Dans la forêt, je devais… enfin bref !

-… Elle… m'a fait m'inquiéter pour rien ?

-Je ne comprends pas Iru-sensei !

-Rentre chez toi Naruto… Je m'occupe de l'Hokage ! Dit-il en retroussant ses manches.

Ca va chauffer… bien que Tsunade soit plus forte, Iruka crie plus fort … Et elle ne tapera pas un homme doux qui se préoccupe d'un ancien élève ! Je sors. Bon réfléchissons… Je suis amoureux de Sasuke… Glaçon, tombeur de ces dames… Il est également amoureux de moi… Mais il m'en veut à mort ! Mais il est amoureux de moi, hein ! C'est le bon côté là-dedans… Comment je vais faire pour l'approcher ? Bon… Je suis Naruto ! J'ai plus de couille que de cervelle ! Je fonce dans le tas puis je vois ce qui vient… On verra bien ce qui se passe. Je me mets à courir vers la demeure du clan Uchiwa, ne me souciant pas du fait que je viens de me faire rembarrer comme un mal propre. Je suis devant la grande maison et j'ouvre la porte qui n'est pas fermée, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et me baisse… Juste à temps pour éviter trois kunais.

-Sasuke ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Oui mais moi oui ! Je t'aime !

Sasuke ouvre de grands yeux et se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je soupire de soulagement, au moins il m'écoute.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire pour les fées mais sache que ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si j'étais en renard devant toi… Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette apparence et je me suis retrouvée face à toi sous cette forme… Mais je t'aime ! Et sans cette expérience je ne l'aurais jamais découvert.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais me regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu m'aimes ? Finit-il par dire.

-Oui ! Je soupire.

Le brun se met à réfléchir… Il semble peser le pour et le contre pour : soit me tuer, soit m'embrasser, soit m'envoyer promener. J'espère sincèrement qu'il choisira la deuxième proposition. Il s'approche alors de moi. Me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui souris tant bien que mal et il me donne un énorme coup-de-poing à l'estomac. J'en ai le souffle coupé et je tombe sur les genoux.

-Ça, c'est pour t'être foutu de moi !

Il se met à genou en face de moi et m'embrasse.

-Et ça c'est pour te dire que je t'aime. Souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Malgré la douleur je réponds à son baisé. Je suis heureux. Mes mains viennent se mettre sur son cou et dans ses cheveux, nos langues jouent ensemble. Je sais qu'on aura des hauts et des bas. Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours rose, qu'il va falloir se cacher pour que personne n'apprenne qu'on est ensemble… Mais je sais aussi que tant que notre amour sera là, tout ira pour le mieux… Et avant de partir dans les limbes du plaisir… Je tiens à remercier deux fées sans qui rien de tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible.

Et loin de tout ceci, deux fées et une blonde faisaient tinter des verres de saké, heureuses que leur plan ait marché mieux qu'elles ne l'espéraient.

_Fin._

**s'essuie le front**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ! Oui, je sais c'est impardonnable surtout que la fin n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle 'réussie'. Mais voilà je n'avais pas d'inspiration ! J'avais mes cours. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai passé mon année xD). Après j'ai eut quelques problèmes (mon grand-père puis mon père à l'hôpital…)**

**Mais bon tout ça c'est des excuses xD. Après pour ceux qui lisent Créatures Obscures : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… j'avais écrit la suite mais j'ai perdu les pages où j'ai copié donc va falloir que je recommence… me tuez pas T.T**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même cette petite histoire.**

**J'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi.**

**Je vous donne peut-être rendez-vous pour une séquelle mais rien n'est dit.**

**Bisou à tous.**

**Keyko-san.**


End file.
